Krowll
Krowll is a spider-like Mechtanium Surge Bakugan. It was one of Sellon's Bakugan, but was used by Soon and Anubias at different periods of time. Its BakuNano is Slicerix. Information Description Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 5, Sellon used Krowll against the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals. In episode 10, Krowll is partnered up with Soon to participate in the Bakugan Battle Royale. Krowll also uses its BakuNano Slicerix against Robin and some other brawlers. Krowll then tried to defend off Silent Strike, when Shun had summoned it, although it lost with Bolcanon due to the barrier protecting Silent Strike. In episode 12, Krowll and Vertexx battled Taylean in the Capture the Flag competition. Vertexx was defeated and it wasn't shown if Krowll lost as well or not. In episode 20, Krowll battled against Taylean alongside Spyron and Vertexx, but was easily defeated. In episode 22, he appeared again under the use of Anubias. Both Dan and Drago were wondering why he had Krowll since it was not used by him before. Anubias then made him to combine with Krakenoid to form Mutant Krowll. ; Ability Cards * Battle Sign: Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents them from activating new ones. * Screw Ripper: Game The Haos version has 960 Gs, the Darkus version has 850 Gs, the Subterra version has 860 Gs, and the Aquos version has 900 Gs. Trivia *Krowll's head and body structure bears much resemblance to Spidaro. *Krowll real form seems to resemble Scorpion in a way since they are both based on insects, they have three clawed hands/feet, and they almost have the same battle cry. *In episode 10, there was a mix up of one of its abilities with Bolcanon's when Soon said Pummel Boulder, which is one of Bolcanon's abilities. *Krowll's name sounds like prowl, having him look like a insect who would "prowl". *Krowll is the only Bakugan that was used by members of both Team Anubias and Team Sellon. *It is one of the only Bakugan to not be released even though it's toy form has been finished in production. Gallery Anime Kr1ms5.JPG|Krowll in ball form (closed) Kr2ms5.JPG|Krowll in ball form (half open) Kr3ms5.JPG|Krowll in ball form (open) Smashion5.PNG|Krowll and Slicerix in ball form Krowll.png|Krowll in Bakugan form Patryk Jan Cesarz 10 (2).PNG|Krowll in Bakugan form Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0029.jpg|Krowll trapped by Death Tribe haos-new-monster.jpg|Krowll screaming Haos shock wave.png|Krowll using Battle Sign krowll2.png|Krowll using Slicerix. k with slicerisk.png|Krowll with Slicerix krowl using BATTLE SIGN.png|Krowll using Battle Sign krowl HEADSHOT.png|Krowll and Bolcanon being attacked by Silent Strike SlicerixAgainstTaylean.jpg|Krowll vs Taylean Silcerix.jpg|Krowll Bakunano2.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.48.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 4.58.17 PM.JPG кровл бакунано.png бакуган.png Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 6.38.14 PM.JPG|Krowll standing on all it's legs Game Bg238-1r0.jpg File:Bg238-1r1.jpg File:Toys_models-img600x450-1293245006lqturc88572.jpg File:Bg238-3r1.jpg toys_models-img600x450-12932448691phafx80441.jpg bg238-2r1.jpg toys_models-img600x450-1293245287shjvp183789.jpg bg238-5r1.jpg toys_models-img600x450-1293245168ebdn7c16557.jpg bg238-4r1.jpg KGrHqIOKkIE224q-BqNBNzqNosiW 12.JPG toys_models-img600x450-1293245394yf1dos90174.jpg bg238-6r1.jpg File:HaosWolf_Shadow_Jaakor_(10).jpg Krowll.jpg 679762352.jpg Light jumper.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Team Sellon Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Team Anubias